darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite void knight top
Elite void knight top is an upgraded version of regular void knight top which became available upon completion of the Grandmaster quest The Void Stares Back, released on 6 October 2010. The top is given for free as a quest reward. However, a void knight top may also be upgraded to an elite version for 100 commendations. Like regular Void Knight equipment, it requires 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Constitution and Ranged, as well as 22 Prayer to wear, although the quest requires higher level for Attack, Strength and Magic to complete than the top itself requires to equip. The elite top counts as Void Knight gear for the purpose of Void Knight equipment's set effects. There are three 'styles' of elite void knight top: Guardian (white), Justiciar (grey) and Executioner (black). One style of the top is received as a reward for The Void Stares Back; which top is received depends on certain moral choices made during the Void Knight quest series. The different styles only affect the appearance of the equipment, and if desired, Commodore Tyr will change the style of elite Void Knight gear to any other for a price of 100,000 coins. If both pieces of elite Void Knight equipment are possessed, both are changed at once. Additionally, it can be upgraded into a superior elite void knight top by using a void knight armour patch on it, which can be purchased from a Void Knight for 200 Void Knight commendation points. If lost, elite Void Knight equipment can be reobtained by taking regular Void Knight equipment to Commodore Tyr and asking him to upgrade it, at a price of 100 commendations per piece. The elite void knight top does not work with an ava's accumulator. It can be stored in the armour case in the costume room of a player-owned house. Item stats , 42 , 42 , 42 , 42 , 42 , 22 |tier = 45 }} Elite void guardian.png|Guardian Void Justiciar Male.png|Justiciar Void executioner torso male.png|Executioner Trivia * A hidden update on 28 November 2012 all void knight equipment was decreased in stats almost as half as it were before the hidden update. Elite void knight top and legs are same stats with regular void knight with a difference of +2 prayer bonus on each piece. This has since been changed. * For a time elite Void Knight gear was named for its style (for example, 'void executioner torso'), but a hidden update sometime in November 2010 changed this. The items are now simply called 'elite void knight top' and 'elite void knight robes' and can be examined to determine which style they are (for example, 'Armour worn by Void Knight Executioners'). * Since the robe piece will always match the style of the torso piece, and vice-versa, it is impossible to 'mix-and-match' various styles of elite Void Knight equipment. For example, you cannot possess both an executioner top and justiciar leggings. * There is currently a glitch where if you wear an amulet of glory (t) with this top, most of the amulet seems to be underneath the top. Category:Items that have passive effects